policeacademyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Proctor
Proctor ist der vertrottelte Assistent von Mauser und später von Captain Harris. Er ist immer mit allen Dingen, die jene, denen er assistiert, tun, einverstanden und schleimt sich bei diesen besonders ein, was ihm aber bei anderen keine Freunde schafft. Police Academy 2 – Jetzt geht’s erst richtig los Sergeant Proctor, der als Assistent von Lieutenant Mauser in Pete Lassards Revier arbeitet, ist gerade zusammen mit jenem Revierleiter und Mauser in Lassards Büro als Chief Hurst, der von einigen Zivilisten aus Empörung über die Arbeit der Polizei in jenem Stadtviertel mit faulen Eiern beworfen wurde, zu Captain Lassard kommt und sich bei ihm beschwert. Die neuen Polizisten Die sechs jungen Polizisten von der Metropolitan Police Academy sind inzwischen im Revier eingetroffen. Proctor und Mauser beobachten sie vom Fenster aus. Als der Lieutenant seine Zweifel an der Fähigkeit der Neulinge, den Bezirk zu retten, äußert, erwidert Sergeant Proctor, dass jene seiner Meinung nach nicht einmal eine Fliege aus einer Kaffeetasse retten könnten. Als Mauser daraufhin erläutert, dass er schon sehr bald das Revier übernehmen könnte, sollten die neuen Männer versagen, sagt er zu Proctor, dass er dann einen neuen Aufsichtsbeamten bräuchte. Proctor starrt weiter aus dem Fenster als der Lieutenant ihm sagt, dass ihm klar sein müsse, wer dies sein würde. Als der Sergeant, der die meiste Zeit kaum bei der Sache war, verwundert nachfragt, wer dies sein würde, antwortet Mauser genervt, dass jener, also Proctor, die Aufgabe übernehmen solle. Daraufhin antwortet der Sergeant, dass dies eine tolle Idee sei, woran Mauser jedoch mittlerweile seine Zweifel hat. Bei der ersten Versammlung der Polizisten im Klassenraum fungiert Mauser als Aufsichtsbeamter und Proctor assistiert ihm. Der Sergeant schreibt beispielsweise gleich zwei Tadel für Laverne Hooks auf. Er ist es auch, der die Namen der Neulinge aufruft, damit Mauser ihnen einen altgedienten Beamten zuweisen kann. Missglückter Polizeieinsatz Proctor überwacht Hooks an ihrem Pult mit dem Mikrofon, als sie Informationen und Anweisungen bezüglich des bewaffneten Raubüberfalls in Sweetchucks Laden erhält und weitergibt. Als Hooks noch zögert, den Befehl zum Eingreifen zu geben, spricht Proctor selbst durch das Mikrofon zu Mahoney und Schtulman, sie sollten eingreifen. Nachdem der Einsatz außer Kontrolle geraten ist, verliest Proctor wieder im Revier unter Beisein von Mauser und Captain Lassard die Namen und Fehlverhalten der beteiligten Beamten. Proctor soll die Polizisten verpetzen Während ein paar der Polizisten sich in einer Kneipe vergnügen, trägt Mauser Proctor auf nachzusehen, ob man jene in einer Bar erwischen und sie so mit der Begründung von Trunkenheit suspendieren könnte. Proctor macht jedoch stattdessen, da er den Auftrag missverstanden hat, Fotos von fremden betrunkenen Leuten. Diese präsentiert er Mauser, der jedoch erkennt, dass diese wertlos sind, da auf ihnen keiner der Polizisten zu sehen ist. Daraufhin befiehlt Mauser ihm, sofort Mahoney herzuschicken. Dies macht Proctor daraufhin. Der Streich Als Mauser einem Streich Mahoneys mit Tackleberrys Epoxitharz zum Opfer fällt, ruft er Proctor, der ihm anschließend die Hände vom Kopf schneidet, die an jenem festgeklebt waren. Als er seinem Vorgesetzten den Spiegel reicht, fängt dieser fast an zu weinen und sagt ihm - als Proctor ihm versichert, er würde ihm eine Perücke besorgen - er solle sich lieber für die Haare an seinen Händen etwas überlegen. Anschließend stellt Mauser die Polizisten aufgrund des ihm widerfahrenen Streiches zur Rede und Proctor steht neben ihm. Da sich der Aufsichtsbeamte von Mahoneys Bemerkungen provoziert fühlt, lässt er Proctor einen Tadel für jenen aufschreiben als Captain Lassard, mit Graffiti besprüht den Raum betritt und eine Kampfankündigung macht. Schlägerei in der Bar Bei der Schlägerei in der Blue Oyster Bar erhält Hooks die Informationen darüber. Auch Proctor und Mauser sind im Raum. Letzterer ordnet an, Mahoney und Schtulman hinzuschicken und als Hooks nach der Adresse der Bar fragt, sagt Proctor sie auswendig auf, worüber Mauser sich sehr wundert, da es eine Schwulenbar ist. Proctor ist auch anwesend als die Polizisten sich nach der Verhaftung der Schläger in der Blue Oyster Bar auf dem Revier versammeln und den Fall triumphierend auswerten. Als Chief Hurst anruft, gibt Proctor den Anruf an Captain Lassard weiter. Mauser wird Captain Nach dem missglückten Straßenfest der Polizei nimmt Captain Lassard freiwillig seinen Hut, wodurch Mauser der Captain und Revierleiter wird. Lassard beginnt gerade seine Sachen zu packen als Proctor Mahoney zum frisch ernannten Captain Mauser in den Manschaftsraum ruft. Die Rettungsoperation Der ehemalige Captain Pete Lassard macht von Schtulmans Auto aus auf dem Weg zum Alten Zoo über Funk einen Aufruf an die anderen Polizisten, dass der inzwischen suspendierte Mahoney in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Dies kommt auch bei Hooks an, die daraufhin Anweisungen weitergibt. Proctor, der ebenfalls im Raum ist, will die Polizistin davon abhalten, da Mahoney suspendiert ist, doch Hooks verpasst ihm einen Fausthieb, sodass er ohnmächtig wird und sie weiter mit ihren Anweisungen fortfahren kann. Am Rettungseinsatz von Mahoney nimmt er deshalb nicht mehr teil. Police Academy 3 – … und keiner kann sie bremsen Proctor ist inzwischen zum Captain befördert worden und noch immer der persönliche Assistent von Mauser, der inzwischen der Kommandant einer eigenen Polizeiakademie ist. Heimliches Treffen Eines Nachts fahren die beiden in einem Zivilfahrzeug und mit Mänteln und Sonnenbrillen bekleidet durch die Stadt bis zu einem Parkhaus, wo Proctor das Fahrzeug abstellt. Während beide aussteigen, klemmt der Captain versehentlich seinen Mantel in der Fahrzeugtür ein, sodass dieser einreißt und ein Stück davon in der Tür hängen bleibt. Daraufhin sagt Proctor, dies wäre sein zweitliebster Mantel gewesen. Als Proctor Mauser versehentlich auf die Füße tritt, versetzt der Kommandant ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein, worauf der Captain zurücktritt. Hierauf kassiert Letzterer noch zwei Tritte bevor sie wieder weitergehen. Die beiden suchen nun ihre Kontaktpersonen. Als Proctor jene laut ruft, hält Mauser ihm den Mund zu. Anschließend drückt der Captain auf die Hupe eines Autos, dessen Fenster noch offen ist. Sofort kommen die beiden Kontaktpersonen, Kyle Blankes und Chad Copeland, die früher schon Thaddeus Harris assistiert haben, hinter einem Auto hervor, worauf Proctor und Mauser zu ihnen herüber kommen. Im Gespräch wird Mauser klar, das es nicht Blankes' und Copelands Idee war, sich an jenem Ort und derart geheimnistuerisch zu treffen, sondern dass der Plan von Proctor kam. Dieser entgegnet darauf, dass er nicht gewollt habe, dass man sie zusammen sehe. Er sagt weiter, dass er die volle Sicherheit für die „Operation totaler Reinfall“, wie er den Plan genannt hat gewährleisten wolle. Da er davon genervt ist, befiehlt Mauser, die Brillen abzunehmen, was Proctor und die anderen daraufhin tun. Dann erläutert Mauser ihnen, dass eine der beiden Polizeiakademien geschlossen werden soll und sie dafür sorgen sollten, dass dies Lassards Akademie werde. Dann gehen alle wieder zurück zu ihren Fahrzeugen. Als Proctor und Mauser aus dem Parkhaus herausfahren wollen, versperrt ihnen plötzlich eine Schranke den Weg und Proctor hupt daraufhin mehrmals. Als Proctor daraufhin aussteigt, fängt er an zu singen, worauf Mauser ihn fragt, ob er betrunken sei. Proctor und Mauser versuchen daraufhin die Schranke zur Seite zu schieben, drücken jedoch in die falsche Richtung. Plötzlich beginnt der Wagen rückwärts wegzurollen, da der Captain offenbar vergessen hat die Handbremse anzuziehen. Er rennt dem Fahrzeug sofort hinterher und hängt sich an die Stoßstange, wird jedoch - all seiner zwecklosen Rufe, dass der Wagen sofort stoppen solle zum Trotz - mitgeschleift. Proctor kann schließlich nicht mehr und lässt die Stoßstange los. Daraufhin kracht das Auto auf das Fahrzeug von Blankes und Copeland, das noch immer im Parkhaus stand. Blamage vor dem Gouverneur Bei der Entlassung der Kadetten der beiden Polizeiakademien ist auch Proctor zugegen und führt Kommandant Mauser nach der Veranstaltung sofort zum Bewertungskomitee der Polizeiakademien, damit sich der Akademieleiter bei diesem einschleimen kann. Nachdem sich das Bewertungskomitee unbeeindruckt gezeigt hat, marschieren die beiden zu Commissioner Hurst und dem Gouverneur weiter und beide applaudieren Letzterem für seine Rede, doch die beiden gehen weiter. Als Mauser es ein zweites Mal versucht und den beiden eine Ausarbeitung über seine Polizeiausbildung anbieten will, erzielt er wieder keinen Erfolg. Als einige der Seiten der Ausarbeitung zu Boden fallen, hebt Proctor eifrig die Blätter auf. Nachdem Mauser sich entgültig blamiert hat, nimmt er Proctor, der die Ausarbeitung Mausers in der Hand hält, mit sich und verschwindet. Nogata wird aussortiert Inzwischen sind die Kadetten an Mausers militärisch geführter Polizeiakademie angekommen. Als der Kommandant sich wütend bei Proctor über Tomoko Nogata beschwert und ihn fragt, was „der Quatsch mit diesem Fu-Man-Chu“ solle, antwortet der Captain, er hätte auf seiner Liste keinen „Fu-Man-Chu“. Daraufhin zeigt Mauser ihm, wen er meint und Proctor erklärt ihm daraufhin, jener Kadett sei von einer japanischen Werkspionageeinheit abkommandiert worden und solle die Schnittmuster der heimischen Baskenmützen kopieren. Als der Kommandant mit einer wütenden Ironie antwortet, dass seine Kadetten am Ende noch rohen Fisch fressen würden, lacht der Captain kurz auf und verstummt dann plötzlich. Mauser beschließt daraufhin, den Rekruten zu Lassard abzuschieben und Proctor zerrt ihn daraufhin weg. Führung durch die Akademie Als Kommandant Mauser Commissioner Hurst die akademieeigenen Überwachungsmonitore zeigt, ist auf einem der Bildschirme auch ein Zeichentrickfilm zu sehen. Proctor läuft sofort hin und erzählt begeistert, dass dies die Episode mit der „bösen Fruchtfliege“ sei. Er kann jedoch nicht zu Ende reden, da Mauser ihn mit einem Stab gegen das Bein schlägt. Sofort sagt Proctor, er würde Zeichentrickfilme hassen und entfernt sich vom Monitor. Als Hurst dem Kommandanten eröffnet, dass er noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zur Prüfung seiner Akademie haben wird, ist Proctor hoch begeistert und eröffnet diesem, dass ihnen dies sehr weiterhelfen werde. Zweites geheimes Treffen Police Academy 4 - Und jetzt geht’s rund Police Academy 5 - Auftrag Miami Beach Police Academy 6 - Widerstand zwecklos Beziehungen Freunde Mauser 150px Proctor ist für eine Weile Mausers persönlicher Assistent. Jener Lieutenant, der anfangs wie Proctor in Pete Lassards Revier arbeitet, ist der direkte Vorgesetzte des Sergeants und hat auch für ihn eine höhere Position vorgesehen, sollte er der Captain des Revieres werden. Als dies eintritt, wird Proctor unter Mauser Aufsichtsbeamter. Als Mauser Kommandant einer eigenen Polizeiakademie ist, befördert er Proctor sogar zum Captain und lässt ihn weiterhin an seiner Seite arbeiten, bis die Akademie geschlossen wird. Thaddeus Harris 150px Proctor ist, nachdem Mausers Akademie geschlossen wurde, Harris' persönlicher Assistent und fester Reviermitarbeiter. Er nutzt viele Gelegenheiten, um sich bei dem Captain einzuschleimen, doch der belohnt seinen Eifer in der Regel nicht und anders als Mauser befördert er Proctor nicht. Harris bekommt sehr oft durch die trottelige Art Proctors Schwierigkeiten, doch der Lieutenant reagiert gelegentlich auch viel scharfsinniger als der Captain, wenn dieser beispielsweise durch seine egozentrischen Züge verblendet ist. Feinde Carey Mahoney 150px Bedeutung in den Filmen Zitate * Mauser: Sie müssen einfach nur versagen. :Proctor: Wer? :Mauser: Die neuen Rekruten. :Proctor: Wieso? :Mauser: Wenn die versagen, ist Lassard draußen und ich drin und automatisch brauche ich einen neuen Aufsichtsbeamten. :Proctor: Oh, ja. :Mauser: Du weißt ja wohl, wer das sein wird. :Proctor: Wer? :Mauser: Du, du Tränentier, Du! :Proctor: Oh, tolle Idee! :Mauser: Du hast wohl nicht alle Kekse in der Dose. :Proctor: Oh, ich esse niemals Kekse! (Police Academy 2 – Jetzt geht’s erst richtig los) * Mauser: Proctor! :Proctor: Auf Ihrer Schulter, Sir. :Mauser: Was soll dieser Quatsch mit diesem Fu-Man-Chu? :Proctor: Fu-Man-Chu, wir haben hier keinen Fu-Man-Chu. :Mauser: Ich spreche von dieser abgebrochenen Krabbe aus Fernost! :Proctor: Oh, der ist von einer japanischen Werkspionageeinheit abkommandiert worden. Er soll die Schnittmuster unserer Baskenmützen kopieren. :Mauser: Und am Ende fressen meine Kadetten vielleicht rohen Fisch! :Proctor: ' (Police Academy 3 – … und keiner kann sie bremsen) * '''Proctor: Ich bin ein Experte im affenmäßigen Herumalbern und das hier ist affenmäßiges Herumalbern. (Police Academy 4 - Und jetzt geht’s rund) *'Proctor': Ist ja auch okay, ein Gesetz zu brechen, wenn man einen guten Grund hat, äh, wie einen Attest vom Arzt oder von der Mama 'n Entschuldigungszettel... (Police Academy 5 - Auftrag Miami Beach) * Proctor: Zwiefach eingeschlagener Zwickelknoten... :Harris: Ich will doch immer Geld spenden, o bitte helfen sie mir, Proctor, bitte helfen sie mir! Ich will zu meiner Mutter! :Proctor: Soll ich sie anrufen? :Harris: Wen? :Proctor: Ihre Frau Mutter. Wenn sie runterplatschen sind sie Mus, Sir. :Harris: Proctor! :Proctor: Platsch! (Police Academy 6 - Widerstand zwecklos) Hintergrundinformationen Kategorie:Charaktere